With a spectacle lens, it is desired in principle that the latter is as thin as possible in order to ensure the desired wearing comfort. However, the thin formation of the spectacle lens leads, disadvantageously, to the eyebox (i.e. the area in which the image which is guided in the spectacle lens and coupled out of the spectacle lens can be perceived as a virtual image) being very small as a rule.